What If I'm right?
by X-DarkEyes-X
Summary: A one shot song fic about Sam and Phil written to What If Im right by Sandi Thom


** What If I'm right? **

_ Take me on a journey and be there till the end_

_ It won't be an uphill struggle, on you I can depend_

_ You'll promise me a dream home with roses round the door_

_ You'll cover me in diamonds, theres nothing I want more_

**Sams pov**

I used to hate him. I used to hate him so much I wanted to smack him in the face everytime he smirked at me...but then something changed. I no longer long to hit him. He's changed from a good for nothing philanderer into a half decent human being. He's not the idiot I used to know and suddenly I find myself inexplicably attracted to him. This is the man that teased me at every possible opportunity, tried his best to humiliate me and laughed at me when I got demoted...but theres something about him I can't help liking...

_ You'll be strong and you'll turn me on _

_ But I got my doubts and what if Im right_

_ You'll be true and be faithful too _

_ But I got my doubts and what If Im right_

_ What if Im right_

**Phils pov**

Shes beautiful. Simple as that. She has the most amazing eyes that I can easily lose myself in. I never knew the meaning of the phrase "Falling into her eyes" until I met her. She has beautiful hair. Blonde and always silky soft and shiny. I would give anything to go out on a date with her but after the way I've treated her, its no wonder she doesn't want me. If I were her I wouldn't give me a chance either...

_ Cause if the rain starts falling, you'll protect me with your coat _

_ You'll always tape the football and let me watch my shows_

_ You'll always be this handsome and your weight will never gain_

_ And when I give birth to our children I will feel no pain._

**Sams pov**

I shake myself as I realise I've been dreaming...dreaming of Phil Hunter. Thank goodness he didn't notice me staring at him...but I can't help myself. He's so gorgeous and muscly and those eyes...I could stare into those eyes all day. I shake myself again. Here I am dreaming of Phil Hunter only moments after telling myself I wont...only this time...he's noticed.

_ You'll bring me flowers and you'll bring me showers _

_ But I got my doubts and what if Im right_

_ You'll say I'm thin and bring the washing in_

_ But I got my doubts and what If Im right_

_ What If Im right_

**Phils pov**

Could I have imagined it? Samantha had been staring straight at me with a dreamy look on her face and a small smile playing across her lips...almost as if she was dreaming of me. Hold on a minute, now I'm dreaming. She wouldn't think of me in that way...would she? Surely I imagined it...but her face is slightly red. She knows I caught her. I didn't imagine it! Maybe theres hope for us after all. We've shared some lovely moments in the past, me and Samantha. I was there for her while her daughter was missing and she was there for me during the breakdown of my marriage. She listened to every story, every complaint I made and never once looked bored or tired. She's a great listener. I know thats what her name means: listener. It suits her right down to the ground.

_ We'll always keep the magic, the tender loving care_

_ And when you need to change the light bulb you won't hand me the chair_

_ And when we're tired of the city and we find a country home_

_ You'll sell all yout vinyl records and go get us a loan_

**Sams pov**

I can't get together with Phil. I could never trust him. I know of his history with females. He's had more of them than I've had hot dinners and he's cheated on most of them. Why would I be any different? He'd take me out, be the perfect gentleman then about a week down the line I'd find him in bed with a leggier girl. I'd be constantly worried and might even find myself looking through his phone and emails for anything incriminating. "No" I tell myself. Thats not fair...he has changed.

_ You'll be my sympathetic lover and you won't steal the covers _

_ But I got my doubts and what If I'm right_

_ You won't forsake me your mother won't hate me_

_ But I got my doubts and what If Im right_

**Phils pov**

I try to get on with my work but it's hard knowing she's sat only metres from me. I keep stealing glances at her when she's not looking. I can't help myself, she's just so beautiful. I know if I got together with her it would be different to when I was with the other girls...even my wife...because this time I would be head over heels in love. Something I've never experienced before. I wouldn't even contemplate cheating on her...the thought of her reaction makes me shudder. I wonder what she'd say If I asked her out? Well theres only one way to find out...

_ You'll be strong and you'll turn me on_

_ But I got my doubts and what if Im right_

_ You'll be true and be faithful too_

_ But I got my doubts and what if Im right_

_ What if Im right_

**Sams pov**

I have a smile on my face that I can't seem to wipe off. Phil just asked me out to dinner tonight...and I said yes! I can't believe it! I, Samantha Nixon, am going on a date with Phil Hunter! Phil Hunter of all people! He said he's liked me for ages...I did not know that. There was something in his voice when he asked me that made sure I could trust him. I know he's changed and I don't think he'll cheat on me...but what if he does? That would break my heart but as I look over at him, he flashes me an award winning smile and suddenly...all my doubts vanish.


End file.
